


nail bros

by Anonymous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Nail Polish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Just nail bros being bros
Relationships: Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel & Luka Couffaine, Marc Anciel & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Anonymous





	nail bros

Luka grabbed the black nail polish from his bedside table as Marc gushed about Nathaniel.

"His hair is so soft! And his eyes, his eyes!" Marc hid his heating face in his hands.

"You must be so smitten for him, huh?" Luka chuckled, making Marc blush even harder.

"Come on, give me your hand." Marc offered him his right hand for the older to paint on.

"And don't even get me started on how nice he is! E-Except for the first time we met… But he's the absolute nicest person I've ever met! H-He's so understanding and caring. I-I don't deserve him." Marc cried out causing Luka to let out another chuckle.

"Hey, he and Marinette are in the same class. Maybe I could ask her to set you guys up for a date?" Luka offered as he painted the ravenette's nails.

"What?! No! I-I mean, maybe… But no! I-I don't think he likes me t-that way."

"Oh, I'm sure he does." Luka recalls to the few times he'd been in the art room with his sister and Rose. He remembers seeing how Nathaniel looked at Marc in absolute love and awe.

"Y-You can't be so sure!"

"Marc, this is the most sure I've been my entire life."

"But what if he ends up hating me instead?" Scenarios floated around Marc's head.

Luka sighs. "That's the last thing that'll ever happen between you two."

"You think so?"

"I know so. Now give me your other hand." Marc offers his other hand and gently blew at the one that was already painted.

"How would you and Mari even set up a date between us?"

"We have our ways." Luka smirked.


End file.
